


The Whaler and The Spy

by BlueEyesBlueSkies



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyesBlueSkies/pseuds/BlueEyesBlueSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I recently began watching Turn over the weekend and quickly became obsessed with Caleb Brewster’s character. When I searched for any good fan fictions featuring him as the star I found they were woefully lacking! Alas, I decided to write my own. ☺ Please drop a comment and let me know what you think! I may pursue this story further or draft a follow-up if there’s interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whaler and The Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Necessary Disclaimer:   
> I’m the author of this story. Turn: Washington’s Spies is the source of the original work. I don’t own anything other than the original character. This story is simply intended for enjoyment of the readers. Please don’t sue me!

Lily’s eyes scanned the brightly light dining room, noting the opulence on display clear as day while Major Andre conversed with several officers in the corner near the door. His head was cocked, his body leaning forward as he observed her, and Lily had the distinct impression this must be how the mouse feels seconds before the hawk swoops in for the kill. 

She kept her countenance carefully blank as she met his gaze before returning to scan the room once more. Inside, she was fuming.

She couldn’t believe she’d been caught, though they didn’t quite understand the true catch they’d stumbled upon. Just as she had finished the drop for one of Benjamin Tallmadge’s ring of spies, the bloody lobsterback literally tripped over her as she emerged from the cellar. Naturally, there was no excuse for a lady of reputable breeding to be traipsing about in the dark of night, emerging from a cellar without even a candle to guide her, no less. So here she found herself, reclining in Major John Andre’s dining room, letters from General Howe himself strapped to her thigh under her petticoats.

This had disaster written all over it, that much was certain. If they had even an inkling of what was hiding under her skirts, not only was she a dead woman, but the cause may as well be dead as well. 

She surveyed the room once more, affecting a bored expression and pretending to yawn behind a delicately gloved hand as her eyes drooped. As far as she could tell, the only way in or out was through the very door the Major and his cronies were lounging against. The windows appeared sealed tight for the winter, and she couldn’t detect a separate servants entrance. 

Her eyes shot back to the Major as she heard him dismiss his attendants to guard the door while he approached her the way a lion would its prey. “I’m so sorry to keep you waiting, madam. Might I ring for a cup of tea for you, Mistress--?” His dulcet tones and kind words sent shivers of fear down her spine. In her experience, the nicer the viper, the worse the bite.

“Mistress Williams, Major,” she replied smoothly, voice betraying none of her inner turmoil. She gracefully inclined her head and curled her lips in a coy smile. “Tea would be lovely, thank you.”

He tilted his head and nodded in agreement, reaching out to ring the servant’s bell before coming to recline at the head of his dining room table. “Mistress Williams,” he emphasized the last name, clearly not believing her falsehood for a moment. “Might I inquire as to why you were caught exiting a cellar which has been known to have been frequented by rebel soldiers in the past?” His smile seemed genuine, but his eyes were hard and sharp as tacks as they carefully studied her face for any reaction.

“As I explained to your… companions,” she paused, eyebrow raising at the thought of the two idiots who’d managed to capture her, “I was merely out for an evening stroll when I thought I heard something coming from the cellar door. Fearful it may indeed be one of those dastardly rebels, I went to investigate. Seeing no threat, I exited and encountered those officers who had the audacity to insinuate I was there for a nefarious purpose.” She threw ever shred of haughty disdain she had into her tone, sending up a silent prayer that her excuse didn’t sound as flimsy to his ears as it did to her own.

No such luck, she realized with a sinking sensation in her stomach as she saw the amusement dance in his eyes. He was far from convinced.

“I see,” he drawled, rising to greet the servant as she carried in the tray of tea. “Thank you, Abigail, if you would be so kind as to pour Mistress Williams a cup,” he nodded towards her as she pressed her jaw tightly shut so as to not betray a reaction. Abigail? The Abigail who provided notes to Anna Strong on the workings of the crown? She knew she was placed in Major Andre’s employ, but she could hardly believe her good fortune that she was here serving tea this very night.

Abigail glanced at her as she handed her a cup, and Lily knew immediately she was aware of who she was as well. Stay calm, Abigail mouthed at her as Major Andre turned to two more soldiers who had marched quickly into the room. Help is coming, she whispered softly, eyes darting towards the major before she retreated back through the door. Lily gave her an imperceptible nod as she raised her tea and took a small sip, the liquid scorching her tongue but giving her strength as it warmed her belly. 

The two soldiers being dismissed, Major Andre once again turned his attention back to her, joining her at the table as he watched her delicately sip her cup of tea. “Is the tea to your liking, Mistress Williams?” He drawled casually, brow raised once again with amusement as he observed her from across the table.

“Oh yes,” she replied breathlessly, blinking her eyes innocently at him over her cup. “Most enjoyable, Major Andre. I thank you for your hospitality.”

He inclined his head in acknowledgement, a smirk stealing over his features as he exhaled a breath. “All hospitality comes with a price, madam,” he warned, eyes dancing with the candlelight as he searched her face.

“Oh?” She replied, carefully keeping her voice steady and her countenance innocently blank. “And what is the price this evening, Major?” She shot him a coy glance over her cup. Perhaps he’d be susceptible to a little charm?

His eyes lit with appreciation as he leaned back his head, little braid brushing against the epaulets on his jacket as he pretended to consider her question. “Why, I can think of several quite… enjoyable… prices you could pay, madam,” he said smoothly, a smile playing across the corners of his mouth before his face suddenly hardened. “But tonight, the cost is honesty.”

She blinked, stealing another sip of tea as she fought to steady her racing heart. “Have I been dishonest, Major?” 

“Why yes, my dear,” his voice was cold now, all humor absent. “I do believe you have.”

A loud commotion came from just outside the house, gunfire echoing into the room as she heard soldiers sprinting down the hall and into the night. “Bloody hell,” he cursed, rising in an instant to stroll towards the door. “We are not finished, madam,” he said in clipped tones as he slipped down the hall and into the night, yelling for subordinates to inform him of the situation. 

Lily didn’t miss a moment strolling purposefully towards his desk to steal a glance at his correspondence before turning to bump into Abigail at the dining room door.

“Hurry,” Abigail insisted, pulling her arm as she led her down the hall back towards the kitchen and servants quarters. “We haven’t got much time.” 

Lily’s hand whipped under her skirt to pull out the correspondences, pressing them into Abigail’s hand as she ushered her through the corridor to a back door. “Take these,” she quietly insisted, waving off Abigail’s protests. “Get them to Anna Strong. I don’t care how, but it has to be done quickly! I’ll slip out the back, but I am already suspected, and these are too important to risk.” Abigail shook her head violently, desperately trying to press them back into Lily’s hands before she closed Abigail’s fist around the letters, whispering fiercely. “I may not make it out of the city, Abigail, and this has to be done.” 

With a reluctant nod and fear in her eyes, Abigail’s hand withdrew with the letters, stuffing them down the front of her work dress. She nodded towards the door behind her. “Make haste down the steps and run for the docks. Do you know Caleb Brewster?” A grin split Lily’s face in response as she nodded quickly. “Good. He’s there somewhere with a boat. Now run!” Pushing her out the door, Lily slipped off into the night.

~*~

She was sprinting towards the dock, footsteps ringing on the cobblestones as she tried to keep to the shadows. She could hear gunfire popping behind her at Major Andre’s home, and she raced in the direction Abigail had indicated towards the dock. As she rounded a corner, she saw five British officers inspecting a small rowboat docked on a lift, muskets drawn as they started to turn. Strong arms came around her suddenly, one wrapping tightly around her middle while the other came to rest across her mouth, stifling her scream. She started to buck and kick wildly until hot breath whispered in her ear, “Ye tryin’ to bring me down with ye then, Lily Anne?”

She sagged with relief into the hard body behind her as Caleb Brewster chuckled in her ear. “There’s a good girl, now do as ye are bid and peak around the corner to see if our friends have gone.”

As his arms released her, Lily leaned to stick her head quickly around the corner before turning back to shake her head at Caleb, her lips pressed into a thin line. He sighed before a grin. “Care for a midnight swim, darling Lily?” Before she could protest, he’d clasped her hand firmly in his and broke off in a run towards the other end of the dock, pulling her over the edge and into the water behind him. 

Shouts sounded in the distance and she heard the officers who had been guarding the rowboat sprinting down the dock towards them. “What are ye waiting for, woman? Swim!” He shouted at her, legs kicking strongly as he started to swim in away from the docks in the moonlight. 

Kicking with all her might, Lily tried desperately to move, but her heavy skirts were weighing her down and causing her to barely stay afloat, let alone swim. The water was icy, chilling her instantly to the bone, and she had a sudden fear that she would die, right here, this night. 

Strong arms grasped her tightly, shaking her as a hand came up to slice the laces at the front of her gown. Suddenly, Caleb was yanking her out of her dress and skirts, until she was left in only her shift as he pulled her with him away from the docks. “Look at me, Lily, girl,” he said firmly, calloused hand griping hers firmly as she felt her legs go numb and her chest close up tight. Dimly, she heard the sounds of close musket fire behind her.

“Lily!” He said firmly, pulling her roughly against him until his face was inches from hers. She’d never seen his eyes so fierce or his expression so stern, and it pulled her out of the daze she’d sunk into and back to the present with a jerk. 

“Y-y-yes, Caleb,” her teeth chattered as she started to swim beside him, bullets peppering the surface of the ocean water as he pulled her with him. 

“I need ye to swim like your life depends on it, my darling, because of course it does. Come on, girl, just a little bit farther now. Swim for me, Lily girl, kick with all you’ve got. We’re almost there.” He encouraged her, practically dragging her through the icy water as she kicked and pulled with all of her might, gasping for air and trying to keep her eyes from drooping shut. “Don’t give up on me now, girl,” he said fiercely, holding her tightly as a second rowboat made its way towards them across the water. “Good girl, keep kicking. Keep fighting, lass. I wouldn’t have come for ye if I thought you’d quit so easy,” he teased, earning a soft chuckle as her limbs trembled in earnest and her teeth chattered so loud she was certain the British could hear them.

“Up and over there darling, nice and easy,” he said, arms coming around her to push with all his might while two hands came down to yank her over the side of the boat. 

“Good God!” She heard someone curse as she collapsed into a heap on the floor of the rowboat, Caleb hauled over beside her.

“The bloody English found my boat,” he lamented, pulling her to him tightly as he wrapped a rough wool blanket around the both of them. “There now, Lily girl, don’t go fading away on me now,” he said gruffly into her ear, arms rubbing her back rapidly as he tried to infuse warmth into her limbs. 

“The letters, Lily?” Ben asked her, strain in his voice as he rowed the boat towards a spot to dock in the woods. 

“A-a-a-Abigail,” she forced out, voice barely above a whisper as her body started to shiver violently as she fought to keep her eyes open, staring intently at Caleb. 

Caleb nodded, repeating the name to Ben as his eyes stared down into hers. Blackness started to creep in, and as the darkness consumed her, Lily heard a voice float in to echo in her mind. “Stay with me, Lily, girl,” it whispered, teasing her as it danced straight to her heart. “Don’t leave me, darling.” And then it was gone.

~*~

The sound of a fire crackling met her ears, and Lily fought to peal open her eyes. She was absolutely freezing! She shifted, and when rough wool rubbed against her pebbled nipples she let out a squeak. And she was stark naked!

“Lily?” A rough voice called to her from over by the fire, causing her to forcibly turn her head. 

Seeing him wrapped in wool blankets as well, his black curls drying by the fire, Lily gave him a small smile. “Caleb,” she whispered, voice raspy like sandpaper.

“Here,” he hurried over to her with a skin of water, gently raising it to her lips to help her drink. As his arms spread, she realized with alarm that he was nearly naked as well, breeches the only clothing he had on. A blush stole over her cheeks as her eyes greedily swept over his muscular chest, taking in the tangle of little black curls woven with slashes and scars from battles, down his broad chest, rippled abdomen, until she noted a very interesting set of hairs that marched in a line from his navel down below the breeches. 

“Have ye looked yer fill now, lass?” He asked with amusement, his eyes twinkling as he gently sat down beside her. “Ye won’t mind if I wrap myself up again now, will ye? Y’weren’t the only one going for a dip this evening,” he teased, chuckling as he saw the blush deepen on her cheeks at being caught staring. 

Her brow creased as her eyes swept the small cabin they were resting in. “Ben?” She choked out.

He smiled as he shook his head, eyes gazing tenderly down to hers. “Already off to recount our adventures to General Washington, Lily girl,” he said wistfully. “We were left behind to rest and recover, and rejoin when ready.”

She nodded, eyelashes fluttering as she started to shake again under the blankets. A look of concern stole over Caleb’s features, his bearded face turning down in a frown as he saw the covers that were over her start to shake. “I fear ye may have caught a chill.”

She fought to swallow and nodded. “Caleb?” She croaked, cursing her stupid voice for failing her.

“Yes, darling girl?” He gave her a roguish grin. 

“I’m naked?” She flushed and averted her eyes as he started to chuckle with amusement. 

“Are ye, lass?!” He teased her, eyes twinkling before he gave her a gentle smile. “I was careful not to look, but we had to get ye out of that shift. I wrapped you up nice and tight to keep ye warm and dry, though.”

She smiled, rolling gently on her side so she could face him where he lounged on the floor next to the small bed. “Thank you,” she whispered, eyes soft as they met his. 

“Couldn’t have ye ruined now, Lily girl,” he teased her, smirking as she started to interrupt. He waved her off with a grin. “I know, I know, for rescuing you. Never say Caleb Brewster didn’t come for a pretty girl in distress.”

She bit her lip as a smile spread across her lips while her brow creased in thought. “How did you g-g-g-get—“

“How’d I get to ye so soon?” He asked, shrugging as she nodded. “Well, as luck would have it, Tall Boy and I were already having a, what was the word Ben used, a rendezvous, and Abigail came to meet us and warned us the good Major had taken you into his custody.” She nodded, shivering and holding the blankets tightly as she listened to his tale. “Well, I couldn’t just leave my darling girl to meet the wolves now, could I? And Ben was of course worried about the letters he knew you were supposed to collect tonight.” She rolled her eyes and smiled, giggling quietly at how he’d somehow managed to make one of her rescuers into a villain. “And so, I insisted we come for ye, Lily girl.” 

“Thank you,” she whispered again, grinning at him when a large smile split over his face. 

He blushed suddenly, smiling sheepishly at her and nodding. He mumbled something about it being his duty, and before she could think about it she leaned over the edge of the bed to catch his lips in a soft kiss. 

He froze beneath her lips, and she whipped back suddenly, blushing brightly with embarrassment as she saw the stunned expression on his face. “S-s-s-sorry,” she stammered, eyes darting everywhere but to his face. 

“Lily,” he whispered, voice ten shades deeper, but she couldn’t quite meet his eyes. “Come on now, Lily,” he said a little louder, a humorous tone reaching her ears as she blushed fiercer and prayed she wouldn’t perish of shame. 

A calloused thumb and forefinger gently gripped her chin as he turned her face back up to his. “What are you sorry for?” He asked her softly, hard face almost childlike as he anxiously searched her face. 

She shrugged and grinned shyly over at him, catching her bottom lip with her teeth and pulling into her mouth. 

“Lily Anne Weatherstone. I’ve loved you since we were twelve years old and you put ink in my tea,” he said gruffly, a wide smile spreading across his face as his eyes danced. “I just didn’t think you could ever love a rough and tumble, whaling man like meself is all.”

A lopsided smile graced her face as her eyes twinkled up at him and she blushed prettily at his words. “Why, C-c-c-Caleb Brewster.” He raised an eyebrow in response, features hopeful. “Why do you think I put the ink in your tea in the first place?”

The smile he gave her shot warmth straight to her toes, and he crinkled his nose as he leaned in close to bump it against hers. “You little minx,” he teased, creases of his eyes crinkling as he smiled at her. 

Warmth started to pool between her thighs when she saw the way he was looking at her, and she couldn’t help but stoke the flames. “I suppose you didn’t need to hide your eyes when you undressed m-m-m-me, after all,” she taunted him, giggling when he waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Who said I was telling you true?” She shrieked in response as his lips came down to press once again against hers.

His kiss was hungry, full of aching need and unmet desires as his lips pressed and pulled and teased hers, leaving her gasping and panting for breath. Just as her head started to come back down from the clouds his mouth was crashing against hers again, his tongue tracing the seam of her lips begging entry. She parted her lips on a sigh, and as his tongue slipped in to slide against hers a breathless moan escaped into his mouth.

The combination of his lips and tongue made her head spin and her knees weak, and she whined in protest when he broke the kiss suddenly, leaning back to look at her eyes in the firelight. Her cheeks were flushed, lids drooping lazily, lips swelling from his attentions, and he was certain there was not a more beautiful sight in all the colonies. 

“If we go much further, won’t be able to stop, Lily girl,” he ground out, voice low like the deep rumble of a storm. 

Her eyelashes fluttered before a sly smile spread across he plump pink lips. “Then don’t.”

Biting back a curse, Caleb shook his head with a wry grin, moving forward despite himself. “Don’t have much to offer ye. Just myself and my boat, and the promise that if we survive this war to win I’ll build ye a home and fill it with babies.”

She smiled wide, pulling the blanket down and reaching to grasp his and tug him closer. “Caleb Brewster. What more do you think I’ll be needing?” 

His teeth flashed in the fading light as he swiftly dropped his blanket and slid in between the sheets with her. He pressed kisses to her neck, peppering her with soft touches until she started to wiggle with need as his calloused hands danced across the tight skin of her belly, up to swirl around her plush bosom. 

“So beautiful, Lily Anne Weatherstone,” he whispered hoarsely against her neck before nipping her pulse point, sending shivers down her spine as she moaned and shifted once again. 

She tsked at him, making him raise his head in confusion as one thumb started to twist her nipple, making her whine for more as she pushed her breast into his large hand. 

“What?” He asked with amusement, smirking as she ran her hands up his arms and across his back, pulling him over her and flush against her chest. 

“That is not my name, Caleb Brewster,” she whispered, eyes twinkling up at him before they fluttered shut on a moan as he ground his hips into hers. 

He groaned at the wetness seeping into his breeches from between her thighs, pushing himself harder against her as she writhed beneath him, desperate for friction, desperate for more.

“And what should I be calling ye then, my darling?” He huskily whispered, bending his head down to draw one tight nipple into his mouth. Her back arched with a cry, her head thrown back with abandon as sensations swirled and pooled at the apex of her thighs. 

“Wh-what?” She asked breathlessly, mind quickly falling apart under his hands and teeth and tongue as one calloused hand drifted down to tease the tops of her curls. 

“Ye said that wasn’t your name, are ye forgetting already?” He teased her, with his words, with his tongue on her breast, with the thumb that was stroking the outside of where she needed him most. As his hand parted her folds and that thumb circled her sensitive nub, she cried out in pleasure, arching her hips up to his hand, grinding against him as she silently begged him to release her from the tension winding her tight like a bow. 

He kissed a sinful trail down from her other breast to her navel, pausing to swipe his tongue in and chuckling when she whined with need, threading her fingers through his curly hair. “Caleb,” she sighed, as one finger gently pushed into her wetness, teasing her opening. 

He groaned at how tight she felt, soft like silk as she melted underneath him, before raising his head to smile wide up at her from where he’d settled between her thighs. “Ye are wanting me to call ye Caleb, darling girl? Seems odd,” he teased her, bending down to press a kiss to her curls. 

She giggled, watching with wide-eyed amazement as he started to lick and kiss his way up and down the inside of each creamy thigh, anxious of where he might go next with his delicious mouth. “Not exactly,” she breathed, back arching sharply when a kiss was placed on the apex of her thighs, making her cry out with need. 

“Then what’ll it be?” He rumbled between her thighs, breath teasing her curls, before his tongue poked out to swirl around her sensitive nub, causing her to moan and thrust her hips with abandon. 

He moaned against her netherlips as he pushed a second finger in to join the first, pumping a rhythm that had her belly pull tighter and tighter as she chased some release. “Christ, ye taste sweeter than sin, Lily girl,” he groaned, licking and flicking her nub while she road his fingers. “Let go, Lily Anne, I’ll be here to catch you girl,” he whispered, pumping his thick fingers faster until she was clenching down, walls shattering while her head shot clear up to the stars and she fell apart screaming his name. 

She lay there shuddering as he rose up on his elbows over her, bringing his hardness to press against the apex of her thighs. “Are ye sure, lass?” He whispered tightly, stretched thin with need and barely hanging on.

She smiled lazily, reaching up a hand to brush his curls back from his face. “From now until my dying days, you’ll be calling me Lily Anne Brewster,” she whispered, eyes tearing at the love she saw shining back at her while his face spread in a smile of wonder. 

“Lily Anne Brewster,” he said slowly, testing it out, rolling the name over his tongue, before pushing himself slowly into her, claiming her maidenhead along with her name as his own. Her face screwed up, and she swallowed back the prick of pain as he sheathed himself in her wetness to the hilt. He held steady over her, face drawn tight as he watched her slowly relax beneath him.

“Ready, my darling?” 

She smiled shyly, nodding, and she felt the familiar pressure build as he started to move within her, pulling out slightly and thrusting back in, until she was an aching puddle of want, wrapping her legs about his waist and pulling her nails across his shoulders as she arched her back and pushed her hips up to meet his. “More, Caleb,” she whined, eyes meeting his and drowning in the heat and need she saw swirling with his barely restrained control. 

His thrusts quickened, and soon he was slamming into her, pulling nearly all the way out before thrusting in to the hilt, his curls dancing with hers as she ground on him and flexed around him to hold him tight, before he was withdrawing to thrust again. She panted in earnest, all manner of sounds slipping past her lips, before she felt the tightness grow to the point of bursting, and she screamed out his name as he sent her back to dance among the stars. She clenched and gripped him tight, her walls contracting to squeeze him until he was grunting and thrusting three more hard strokes, joining her in ecstasy with a roar. 

As he collapsed beside her, pulling her up tight to his side, she felt her heart swell fit near to bursting. “I love you, Caleb Brewster,” she whispered tearfully, twining her fingers through the thick hair of his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

He leaned down to press a tender kiss to the top of her head, his hand coming up to join hers on his chest as he pulled it up to kiss each fingertip. “And I love you, Lily Anne Brewster,” he whispered softly, voice thick with emotion as he held her tight. She tossed a leg over his thigh and snuggled in as close as was possible, eyes fluttering shut as exhaustion rolled over her. The war may cut their time short too soon, but she could only thank the Lord that at least she had this moment to treasure always, warming her on cold winter nights when she thought of the love she shared with the whaler turned spy who stole her very heart.


End file.
